


The Town Milk Man

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Iron Giant (1999)
Genre: Come Eating, First Time Topping, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Dean is known to the town for several reasons, one, he owns the local junk yard, two, he makes really weird art and, three, he has a strange obsession of seeing just how many loads he can fit up his ass before fletching some guy with all that cum. And that is the reason Hogarth approaches Dean today as while the promiscuous youth has approached him before he was always denied because he couldn’t cum, yesterday night however that changed and he approaches Dean to finally be able to add to his load.
Relationships: Hogarth Hughes/Dean McCoppin
Kudos: 4





	The Town Milk Man

When it was made known world wide that Sex had been all but normalized the world had been rocked and rocked hard. For one thing, people were surprised and yet they found themselves not being too bothered by it. And to the shock of many, with Sex being normalized people found themselves being lessed stressed, people found themselves being a lot more clam, hell even things like nude beaches were enouraged along with some things like restaurants and bars taking on things like Nude Bars, Nude Restruants, along with even some occasinal nudist walking around and people treating it like it was an every day thing, you could walk around some towns and see people fucking in the streets, in public places, even some schools had taken up showing sex education early on as with Sex now being normalized quite a few things were no longer looked down upon. 

The world had become quite an interesting place, with sex helping many people relax and calm down as they weren’t as stressed. With everyone being open about their sexuality and such it made things, made life easier for most. 

**~Scene Break~**

Smiling brightly to himself, Hogarth pushed open the door to the diner his mom worked at his hard 5 inch cock leading the way as his eyes zeroed in on Dean McCoppin the town “Milk Man” and cum dump, he finally shot a load of cum two days ago so he spent the last two edging and practicing before he approached the older male.

“Hey Milk Man,” Hogarth called his hands on his hips as he shook them making his cock wag.

Turning around when he heard his nickname, Dean lowered his shades to see who it was that was talking to him. Coming face to face with Hogarth, the elder male smirked as he leaned back against the edge of the counter. “What’s up little man? Normally, when someone calls me by that name they got some business with me, so let me guess you got something for me? Or are you just asking for a friend?” 

“I got some Milk to drop off and I want a taste of your special milkshake,” Hogarth said, repeating what others had said before.

Dean’s eyes gleamed, as he smirked pulling his shades off and placed them on the counter. “Oh? A taste you say? You want to sample it before adding your own? Gotta say, that’s pretty bold of you.” He smiled, his hands moving down along his body down towards his own hard 7-inch cock that was twitching the moment the boy had called him by his nickname. “You think you can handle the milkshake? Plenty have tried, but none have been able to drink it all.”

Wasting no time Hogarth bent down opening his mouth and swallowing the head of Dean’s cock.

The moment his mouth was on Dean's dick, the dark haired male thought he had died and been sent to heaven. Hogarth's mouth was wet, it was warm, it was heaven. The brunette's tongue danced along the edge of his dick, swirling around and dancing across the piss slit as he lowered himself down and down successfully taking 7-inches of Dean's long rod tongue racing along the pulsing veins that had appeared as his cock was twitching and throbbing as Dean watched the boy’s head move up and down along his cock easily gobbling the thick twitching meat easily. 

The crowd around the two cheered as Hogarth bobbed his head sucking and slurping loudly on the older males cock his hand moving to play with Dean’s hefty sack as he worked.

Dean shuddered groaning, he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, slowly thrusting an inch or two out before pressing back into Hogarth's mouth no doubt from how excited he was and it was only a matter of time before Dean blew his top and blew his load. Each and every thrust was causing his cock to shoot a little pre-cum. Salty, thick, and sweet as the older male could feel his balls twitching and churning feeling the sensation of of his length spasming and his entire body shuddered as the rush hit him full force, and before he could even think, he found stars invading his vision as he let out a moan that could be heard throughout all diner as he came and came hard as Hogarth was surprise by just how much he could cum, the sheer volume of how much seed that Dean was putting out had almost caught him off guard due to the sudden surge of seed that exploded into his mouth.

Pulling back Hogarth ended up with the last few shots of hot cum covering his face as they dripped down his young skin.

“Well, well.” Dean panted as he looked down at the boy smirking as he saw his own seed, the sight making his cock twitch at the sight and licked his lips as he did so. “But you’ve tasted  _ my _ milkshake, thought now it's time for you to taste the special one I’ve got in the back.” He smiled motioning towards the stoll and climbed on it with his knees tucked in and his ass facing Hogarth. The younger male taking in the sight of the perfectly, plump, round, perky ass that was right in his face. “Just gotta pop the lid off and take a sip~” He smirked motioning to the ring of the plug that was inside of him.

Leaning in Hogarth started licking around the base of the plug, his tongue rubbing the sensitive flesh as he pushed deeper into the valley of the plump ass, his teeth teasingly scraping the skin as he closed his mouth and teeth around the base of the plug and started tugging lightly.

Dean shuddered groaning, feeling the sensation of the younger males teeth scraping and scratching against the skin of his hole making him squirm and shudder as the plug was tugged at causing his hole to stretch and pulse in need.

Reaching down Hogarth gripped Dean’s feet pushing them closed around his leaking cock as he pulled the plug free and passed it to a man in the crowd who started sucking it clean. The moment that Hogarth pressed his lips to his hole and Dean's head fell back and he let out the loudest moan he had ever released. Dean couldn’t help but arch his back, instinctively trying to get more of the wonderful pleasure. Hogarth's tongue had dragged along, swirled around and pressed right against his entrance before he felt it slipping right into his ass. 

His tongue was jabbing wildly at first, reaching deeper than he thought possible before it started moving with purpose. It swirled around the shocking amount of cum that was inside of his ass, no doubt from the previous males who had used Dean before hand and considering how often people would see Dean being fucked the male always had them plug him back up to make sure he had all of the cum stuck inside of him and now Hogarth was getting to taste it. Every single drop of cum had mixed together into a sort of cum cocktail that was a strange mix of flavors. 

Hogarth groaned his cock pulsing as he fucked Dean’s feet while slurping down the cum mixture he was so close that with a final thrust he exploded cumming all over Dean’s feet leaving his sticky load there.

Hogarth fell back panting looking up at a smirking Dean who turned to say “Not bad Kid how about you come over tonight and I can teach you to be a Milk Boy,”.


End file.
